


Fashionably Late, Per the Norm

by MelissaEM



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Bowser Is Mentioned, Feels, Felix Doesn't Realize He's Being a Dick Too, Gen, Gene Is a Dick, Mario Isn't Angry He's Just Disappointed, Sad, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaEM/pseuds/MelissaEM
Summary: Mario finally shows up to Fix-It Felix Jr.'s 30th anniversary party. He is unprepared for what awaits him.





	Fashionably Late, Per the Norm

Mario and Peach were just coming out of the elevator to the Niceland Apartments penthouse. Mario had been invited to Fix-It Felix Jr.'s thirtieth anniversary party, and Peach had agreed to be his date. The princess carried a strawberry shortcake with vanilla icing in her arms, decorated with the phrase “Congratulations!” on it, as a gift for Felix.

No sooner did they step out into the hallway that they saw Wreck-It Ralph, the Bad Guy of the game, stomping past them with an upset expression, and pink frosting splattered on his clothes. Mario and Peach exchanged worried looks. They knew Ralph had a temper problem. Did something bad happen at the party? There was only one way to find out. The two braced themselves as they stepped through the already-open door into the penthouse.

What met their eyes made their jaws drop. The glass stairs leading down from the entrance were broken. Some ceiling plaster had fallen to the floor. And the entire apartment was covered with splatters of pink frosting.

“Mamamia, what happened in here!?” Mario cried.

All the party guests snapped to attention at Mario's voice, and they all turned towards the plumber with shocked expressions. They then started whispering among themselves. Mario could just make out some of the things they were saying.

“Mario's here!”

“And just after the party got ruined, too.”

“Is that Princess Peach!?”

“Oh, this is so embarrassing...”

“Ralph just HAD to wreck everything again, didn't he?”

Nicelander “Big” Gene ran up to approach Mario and Peach, looking rather worried and tense. “Oh, Mario! Princess Peach! We're so sorry about this mess! We had a little... _incident_... but Felix can fix everything in seconds, and then we'll be back to partying!” He forced a smile with those last few words.

Mario stared at Gene. “Gene, please tell me what happened!”

Felix ran up next, also forcing a smile. “Forget about it, Mario! Everything's fine, really!”

Mario, not convinced, crossed his arms. “If everything's fine, then why did Peach and I see Wreck-It Ralph storming out of here with a chip on his shoulder? Why is the penthouse a mess?”

Felix slowly frowned before sighing in defeat. “Ralph... wasn't happy that he wasn't invited to the party.”

Mario's eyes widened. “Are you kidding me? What do you mean, 'he wasn't invited'?”

“Why should he be invited!?” Gene snapped, his former demeanor dropping in an instant. “He's just the Bad Guy! All he does is wreck the building and make us all miserable! He damaged the penthouse, he yelled at me, and he smashed Mary's cake after complaining he doesn't get any medals for his trouble-making! Which is absolutely ridiculous, by the way! Who gives a medal to a Bad Guy!?”

“Now, Gene, don't take it out on Mario,” Felix said, trying to calm him. “Like you said, I can fix everything, and we can go back to having a good time.”

Mario couldn't believe what he was hearing. A strange feeling came over him, a cross between resentment and feeling sick to his stomach. “Uh... you can have a good time without me, Felix. I suddenly don't feel like partying anymore.”

Peach held onto her shortcake with one arm and placed a hand on Mario's shoulder. “Mario? Are you okay?”

Mario turned his head to Peach, smiling uneasily. “Yeah, I... I'll be fine, Peach. I just... need to go home.”

Mario began his way out the door, Peach and the party guests watching him with concern. Gene ran up to Mario and started rambling.

“W-wait, Mario! We've all been eager for you to show up! You can't just leave now! You're not going to leave Peach here by herself, are you? Come on, please reconsider!”

Mario leaned against the door frame and sighed. “Gene... I'm sorry, but I'm leaving,” he said, not looking at him. “I invite Bowser and his minions to all of my parties. How can I stay here knowing you didn't even invite your own Bad Guy to an anniversary party? I mean, he's been here thirty years just like you. Doesn't he matter to you at all? I mean... without him, there wouldn't BE a Fix-It Felix Jr. game.”

Everyone else looked at each other in surprise. Gene was incredibly bewildered, and sputtered a reply. “B-but... but Mario--!”

“Goodbye, Gene,” Mario said finally, and he walked out the door sadly, closing it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I didn't expect this to turn out as sad as it did.
> 
> I've had this idea for a while... it only took me YEARS to finally write this out. But I'm glad I did, finally.
> 
> There's no way Mario would have just ignored the injustice done to Ralph. He's too sweet of a guy for that.


End file.
